opartshunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross Biancina
Cross Biancina (クロス・ビアンキーナ, Kurosu Biankīna) is one of the main characters in the series. Appearance Cross showed from the outset as a mature young man, quite higher than Jio. Has white hair and is very athletic for his age. Before Timeskip dressed fairly modern and youthful. After four years Timeskip, Cross undergoes a radical change. Now dressed in a long, loose garment that completely conceals his athletic build and make it seem much more frail. In addition to growing his hair and wears a braid falling over her left shoulder. After four years Cross has gone from being one of the most masculine and mature to be one of the most effeminate, not only for his wardrobe but also by their facial expressions. This goes so far that recognizes Ball feel uncomfortable in his presence and Mei doubted whether a boy or a girl. History Cross was one of the potential cores Original cabal discovered by the Stea Government. Therefore, since birth was given a false life, with parents and a sister fake created from the Key of Solomon and Sandalphon (Ruby) named Lily. To accelerate the awakening of Cross, the government decided to "leave no parents" doing that agents were in charge of caring for Lily and Cross abandon to their fate. This Cross had to learn to fend for themselves and do everything possible to protect his sister. At first sought help the priest of the local church, but it was not enough. One day Cross met a young man who was sleeping in the church seemed to get along, but they forgot to ask his name before leaving. Moments later appeared Satan, who use their power to wipe out the people of Cross completely, taking his sister Lily ahead. Being the only survivor of what the government called the "Dragon Eye Incident" Cross vowed to find and kill Satan at all costs. Plot Cross was first seen standing on the edge of Shin and jumping off from it, and using his wind powers to land safely. Down he told the criminal Avilance Brothers that they are about to meet divine judgement, but that only made then laugh, which angered Cross. Releasing his spirit, he created a big fog, then he showed his O-Parts, Justice, but that made the Avilance Brother laugh again, since they are low-ranked O-Parts. Cross told them that they are too dependant on the O-Part's power and then activate his O-Part effect and rode the wind towards them. The Avilance Brothers shot out a laser towards him, but with his wind attack he sliced it in two and then sliced the Alivance Brothers along with their O-Part in pieces, telling them that the O-Part don't decide the power of the O.P.Ts. When he came back on Shin, he was greeted by Balsa, but Cross told him to call him by his name, and not commander. Later at the headquarters of Government of Stea, Cross was riding the elevator together with Balsa, when Balsa commented that they had trouble salvaging high-ranked O-Parts, since Cross was destroying them. And because of that the job of Government of Stea can't be done, since they can't research the O-Parts. But Cross told him that it must be hard for him, to pay respect to a kid like him. Balsa wondered if he was making fun of him and that he was just hired for his combat skills. But Cross told him that he has no interest of ordering him around, and that his reason to be commander is because using Shin, he have a higher chance of finding Satan and kill him. Stepping out of the elevator, he was greeted by another member of Stea to whom Cross told that he received the news and asked where is he. Cross was brought to a cell, were the Satan (Fake) was. He asked him what and how Satan looks, since he was the only person they know who have encountered Satan. But the only answer he received was that he was cold and scared, and then the Stea member told him that he is not mentally stable and he will get the same reply no matter how many times he ask. Cross was disappointed, since he couldn't learn anything new about Satan. O-Part The O-Part of Cross is called'' '"Justice!"' (Justice), a name that it gave him in honor of his sister, who said of him that was his defense of particular justice. Actually Justice! is a combination of five different O-Parts, each with a ring and low range. Nevertheless, thanks to the talent of Cross and his great spirit is able to use the five parts of Justice like O-Part of a high ranking in question. -Range: C -Effect: Earth (Thumb) Electrified Water (Index), wind (Middle Finger), Force Field (Ring Finger) and Bomb (Pinky). Thanks to the combination of its five O-Parts Cross is able to use a variety of attacks, but the most common are 'Dance of Gale''' (Wind.A powerful cutting attack using air currents), ' Thunder Dragon'' '(Electrified Water. Summons water column and beam) and' Earth of Impact'' '(Earth .A devastating earthquake that disturbs the soil in a large radius) Other techniques are unnamed control air currents to fly partially or barrier (possibly due to field) It has also been seen using a technique definitive, but because the use during processing Metatron partial use is not known whether in human form (pioneered the technique before becoming so presumably if). '' '-Lily Bianchina (Quintuple Combo): Cross is divided into five copies of itself, each with a different ring, and exploits the full potential of Justice launched an attack from five different directions and five elements different. This attack was able to halve to become Satan Jio. Metatron Cross is one of the cores of Original Kabbalah, specifically the number one Crown Metatron. Cross was able to awaken his power in the battle against Satan Jio on Roc-Bird. It has been found that Cross completely controls its power as Archangel of Kabbalah and that can take two forms. '' '-Partially: It is the awakened Metatron Cross's body. This transformation Cross's hair grows considerably and are the symbol of Nucleo pimer forehead. His eyes change shape, with a dark iris and much bigger and Archangel traits appear in both eyes. It also grows white wings of angels features. It also grows white wings of angels features. In this way, in addition to increased strength and endurance has been seen using the'' 'Lily Biancina''' (See above) '' '-Iginición Awakened Body:' Final form of Metatron. Stop being a simple transformation on the body part to be a real Cross Archangel metamorphosis original. During the process, Cross is covered with a kind of white paste (which later form the hull of Metatron) and shines like a large cross. Your body is divided in two parts similar to an armature joined by a column of fire as if it were the spine and wings 36 will arise. Under this form Cross has used so far seems to be the final and most powerful technique of Metatron. '' 'Shoot-Basara:' After calling the Net Eyes (365,000 burning eyes) from inside your body, Metatron launches a devastating equal number of rays with a power they were able to spray the body of Michael in his final shape. Category:Characters Category:Male